My Only Mistress
by Kerghan-MB
Summary: Goku PoV: Dealing with his own lust and desires Goku finds someone who ignites a fire in his body. Though satisfied every time they meet, he is overcome by guilt and shame for what he's doing. He's supposed to be a happily married man, so why does he go to a hotel where a woman is waiting for him?


**My Only Mistress**

 **A/N: Ohhh boy, now there's a lot of things i'm sure you are all thinking right now. I want to tell you guys but this is a product of my twisted imagination. It has been rolling around in my head for a few weeks and it wouldn't leave me alone until I put it on paper. Well text, now first off this is just a One-Shot. No multi chapter story I don't have it in me I've got Dark Saiyan Desires and Mixed Blood to work on still. Now please forewarning this is an ADULT story, so if you don't like the type of sex that involves leather, whips, and domination probably not going to find this the most enjoyable. (please don't judge me It wouldn't leave my head!)**

 **This is Goku's PoV for the entire thing. Never done a PoV before but here it is, if you feel yourself not wanting to read because of what happens and Goku's guilt. Scroll down to the bottom I have a spoiler there so I don't make you get too angry with me.**

 ***Go ahead and read Warning given* (Don't judge me please!)**

 _I'm a loyal husband, I've got a loving wife, and yet here I am. How many times am I going to do this? After every time, I feel so sick with myself I want to break down and cry, but I can't help myself. I want her to touch me, she gives me what my wife can't. I've lived with her for so long and hurt too many times it feels like I would be killing her with what I'm doing now._ I swallow down the remnants of my nerves as I stand outside her window, I feel her inside, and I want to go in but I can't. She must let me inside, I do not have the permission to go inside where she lives. I don't know why she has such control with me. Maybe I'm addicted to her? It could be, or I'm just perverted.

My breath stops as I see her appear, she's stunning as always and I feel my hands shake and my spine begin to grow weary as she walks towards me. Dressed in black knee high stockings with sharp black heels that leave an audible clack upon the floor of her bedroom. I follow up her dress where she is wearing a soft black leather vest with metal studs coming up from her waist but not tight enough to hold back the ample cleavage that is popping out from her chest. It folds up around her shoulders like a tank top, along her hips are her hands, clearly she is not happy with me, I see those black leather gloves and I know she put them on for me. She hates when I'm sweaty, she only likes clean men not filthy animals. She doesn't touch me with her hands, she teases me endlessly with leather, never once have I felt her soft fingers on me. I grow harder by the second with just my imagination, I feel so much conflict in my eyes as I gaze into her face. She shakes her head at me, clearly, she's not happy a small pout extends from her bottom lip and I wish to do nothing more than kiss and nibble at away her frustrations.

I feel sick, but my body refuses what I command it. This isn't the woman I married, she's not my loving wife and mother of my children. No, she's nothing like her. She has very soft brown eyes that remind me more of my beloved Chi-Chi and how I hurt her every time I come here. I tell her I want to get a round of training in before bed, or maybe I'm going to see Roshi and Krillin. But I'm just a filthy liar, I'm undeserving of my wife's love and all her sacrifices. I feel my body shake and my heart trembles telling me everything that I am doing is wrong. She's faithful, loving, caring, and an amazing mother to two of my children. It hurts me so much I feel pains in my chest, as her long black hair dangles behind her head just below her shoulder blades in a neat tied braid. There's no bun, no nice bangs or curls that my wife loves. _Stop it! You need to stop doing this!_ I tell myself as I only see the woman I am hurting in her.

She sighs as she stops just at the door, "On your knees." Her voice isn't warm, it isn't kind, its cold and demanding and yet I obey. I go to my knees, wearing only a small pair of black training shorts, my clothes all but discarded on the balcony. I am at her hotel room, she rents it for special nights like these when I get a call at home. I know when she calls and I am waiting by the phone on the days when she days, I don't make it obvious I sit and watch T.V. I don't want my young son to pick up the phone and hear a strange woman's voice calling for me. I don't want my son to think that his father is doing something wrong or that somehow he might discover that his dad might not love him or his family. I would be destroyed by that thought but I still am here, If I could give it up no one would know. I could spend my remaining years making it up to Chi-Chi and my son.

She cracks a small smirk, "You've been very _bad."_ That word, and how she says it makes me lose the shreds of dignity that I have. I am a bad person, a terrible father, husband, and friend. She knows I'm married and she's married too, but it doesn't bother her. Who leaves his family for a night to go have a hotel room with a strange woman? After nearly seventeen years of marriage this is what I do. I come to hotels to be intimidate with a woman who makes me feel good. She does what my wife can't, and even now I want to run but my body refuses.

Would Chi-Chi ever understand why I do this? What would she say to me when I tell her I go to a hotel to sleep with another woman because I'm just not excited by her anymore. I could just imagine how much I would hurt her, and so I never will tell her. I will carry this secret to my grave and if it costs me a spot in the afterlife for honorable heroes than I will. My wife and family only deserve to know happiness I will not ruin their lives by admitting I'm just a filthy cheating bastard. Yamcha cheated on Bulma a few times but they weren't married, they didn't have kids. They didn't exchange wedding vows and promise to be faithful until they died.

"Do you have anything to say? Hmm?" She practically purrs snapping me from my thoughts. I want to scream _yes!_ It hurts my chest as I can smell the tears in my eyes. I want to weep and cry and confess that I'm man whose ruled by lust and forgets the people who care about him the most. She waits, "My husband left a while ago, he told me was going to be late coming home. That he had to be out at the office in the city and I would have to be home all alone. He's probably sleeping with that bitch of a secretary of his, she's a little slut." Her words are so filled with pain it makes me want to reach out and touch her and console her but I am still not allowed to come inside as she presses herself against the window. "My husband stopped loving me, he wants anything in a skirt. He's not a man like youu-" She groans as she grinds her sex against the window. She's teasing me and loves it, "You are such a bad boy and I love them bad. You are nothing but a filthy cheating bastard, how does your wife feel about this? Have you told her yet about how you seek me out yet?"

My heart is pounding in my chest as if to remind me that I once had one, "No… I can't tell her." I almost whisper but she hears me and stops. My fingers are digging into my knees and I'm trembling with such emotion, "They can't ever know that I'm a cheater, a liar, and not the man they think I am!" I lose it and I cry. I weep hard, I shouldn't be here. I shouldn't feel these things for a woman who wasn't the one I married. I sob hard but in doing so I hear the door slide open, the glass is no longer separating us as I hear the clack of her heels as she stands over me, her legs are spread and she looks down at me and unpleasant scowl on her face.

"You need to be punished, you deserve it." _I deserve worse,_ I tell myself. She raises her knee up and pushes it against my chest shoving me backwards and I feel the cold balcony on my back, "Feel how bad you are?" She laughs grinding the heel into my chest, my muscles tense as the grinding sensation overrides my reason and I forget why I'm so upset. She digs that sharp edge into me and I no longer think about my family or my wife.

[***]

I am reminded of the day I met _her, my mistress._ I don't call her by her name, if I ever did it would be over. It was after a long day of shopping, I was carrying the bags as usual just along for the trip, it was almost a year ago. I had sat down and Chi-Chi had walked off and excused herself to use the bathroom, I was left there sitting all alone a happy man. I didn't think about other people that much, I was just there to spend a day with her and do my part as her husband.

It took Chi-Chi awhile and she was still gone, I got a little concerned as I felt out her ki but instead of looking of finding Chi-Chi's… I found _her._ She was inside an adult store, I looked inside because I felt it, my eyes saw her body, it was just as it was now. She was dressed in leather, black stockings and gloves in hand. She looked so amazing as I stared at her back, she was in front of mirrors modeling the clothes, I felt myself swallow. I'd never seen anything like her before. She looked so amazing and beautiful, I just stared and my gaze must have registered as her head turned and she looked back at me. She knew then I desired her, because she did not blush, no she saw the way my eyes were looking at her. She smiled a dark smile, and with a wink of her eyes she had me. I blushed and turned away, ashamed to be ogling her like that.

I knew it was wrong but it felt _good?_ The way she looked at me with viper like eyes almost challenging me, I looked back and she still stared at me and I saw her lick her lips and I knew she wanted me too. I was stuck there, she smiled a dark smile and then disappeared back inside the store. I thought that it was over, but she returned, a whip in hand, a pair of pants that were just for me. It made my body go wild, as I could smell her arousal flooding out from there though no one else could, the fluctuations of her ki were a signal to only me. She wanted me, the way her tongue licked her top lip and how she slapped herself slightly with that whip I about lost myself. I retreated though unable to look any further as I wondered what was wrong with me? That wasn't me, I didn't get _aroused_ by that sort of thing? Did I?

I didn't look for her again, I tried to forget about her and focus on the afternoon I was having. No reason to let my body get the better of my heart, I had the perfect wife! She was all I needed, no lady in leather was going to push her out of my heart. But then a lady who worked in that store came out smiling a knowing smile. "This is for you," She said giggling as she passed me a small card.

There were no words on it, it was the shops business card except there were her lips, big red pouting lips pressed against the back. With her phone number and with a heart drawn on it. "Good luck." I hear the gear giggle seeing my expression, _kami!_ What had I done? I thought about tearing it up and getting rid of it. But I didn't, I stared at it and wondered. "She's married," As if I didn't need another reason to not take the obvious offer, " Don't be having a dirty affair with a married woman!" She laughs again and I am flustered beyond words. I wave her off and she leaves me alone.

Sitting there like an… well an idiot with a bright red face. I stare at the card and I'm about to crumple it up and throw it away until I see my wife come back. She's a little flustered but happy, "Sorry hun, I didn't mean to make you wait so long. I just had some bad indigestion." I stuff the little card in my pocket as fast as I can hoping she doesn't notice it. There's a time and place where I want to die and it wasn't there in a public mall.

"It's alright Chi, would you like to go home?" I ask almost too eagerly. I don't want to think about who I saw, and what happened.

She gives me a smile, my perfectly loving wife. Her pink lips had no make-up, she had only a minor blush to her cheeks and looked nothing like _her._ "That sounds fine, I'm ready to take a nap after all this shopping."

I can only smile, I pick up her bags and walk with her outside to the car. She doesn't like instant transmission, she wants to spend time with me. She wants to enjoy her life with me after I spent so many years away from her. All she wants is my love and time, was it so much for her to ask for? I thought I was better than that, that little event meant nothing. Chi-Chi was who I loved, who I needed in my life.

I was home again that night, Chi-Chi had to leave to go drop off Goten at Bulma's and stop by and see Gohan and Videl. I was there with just my thoughts haven already forgotten about that woman from the store. I didn't need _her,_ I was fulfilled and had a happy life. A slutty outfit and red lips weren't enough to break my resolve… Or at least that's what I thought.

The phone rang and I reached down to pick it up. I assumed it was Chi-Chi calling me she was running late, she always did that just to be sure I didn't worry. She always thought of me, except it wasn't my wife. No I almost dropped the receiver.

"You didn't call me, you're such a bad boy. After I gave you that card with my number? What kind of man doesn't even give a lady a call back?" Her sultry words rippled through me, I opened my mouth to say something, but no words came out. "I want… _you, I want you inside me. I want you my bad boy._ " Her words make me shake and my quickly formed erection to come to life in an instant.

"I-I..I" I'm stumbling, shocked and appalled at the woman's sounds over the phone. "I'm married-!" I shout out loudly and her seductive voice stops. I hear myself breathing and I think that it's over, she'll hang up and let me go. Instead I get laughter, its mocking laughter directed at my statement.

"I don't care, I want you, and I'm going to have you. Besides I saw you, you saw me, we both _need_ each other. That _wife,_ of yours obviously doesn't give you what you desire or you wouldn't have reacted like that. Who drools over another woman except a lonely desperate husband." Her laughter ripples through again, I growl at her daring to say that to me.

"I am not desperate, I don't need you. I have the best woman in the world, she's-"

"She's not there, now is she?" Her voice cuts through my own and I'm silent. "Right, right. She left you all alone, of course. Perhaps she's cheating on you right now?"

"Never! She wouldn't ever cheat on me, I love her and she-"

"Love? You say you love her? Then why didn't you hang up the phone hmm?" She knows, and I swallow. I should've done just that. Why didn't I just hang up? "It's because you thought about it, you're not satisfied. It's okay, I'm not looking to marry you, I just want to fuck you. I want to ride your big hard cock and hear you scream as you cum inside me. I don't care about love, I want some dirty sex with a bad boy like you. That's all." She giggled, how could she act as if this was no big deal?

"You're married too! What if your husband found out? Are you willing to risk your family, well I'm not!" I shout into the receiver while still shaking, her body and images there in my head already. _Damit! Goku you're better than this! You are more than just some lustful hound!_

"They won't find out, and I could care less about my husband. I'm certain he doesn't care, he's cheated on me before. We've separated many times and gotten back together so it's not like I'm hurting him more than he's hurt me." She sounded bored with his answer, "Are you going to tell him? If you do I'll tell your wife."

I almost explode in anger. "You will stay away from my wife! If you talk to her I swear-"

"Is her number…" I listen as she repeats Chi-Chi's cell number and I'm about to be sick. "Would be a shame if I sent her a picture of you drooling over me from the store. Wouldn't it?"

I fall back down in the chair and grab my head. What's going on? "How did you get her number? How did you find where I lived?"

"Tsk, tsk," Her voice is almost scolding me. "that's not important, would it be such a shame if I sent her a few extra photos. One's of me too? Ooh how much would your wife love to see those pictures. I'm certain she'd understand everything. She'd _' Oh honey I believe you, you'd never do anything like that. I've never doubted your faithfulness to me!'_ " Then she burst out laughing, "Oh please!" Her tone shifted to a sneer.

"What do you want?" I say pitifully.

"You," She purrs, "I want you,"

"Why me? Why do you have to ruin my life?" I feel slightly panicked, I've not felt this way many times in my life but right now her words are breaking me will.

"I'm not ruining your life, if no one finds out then there's no problem. Unless you say a word, I won't," How can she act as if this a normal thing? I don't want to cheat on my wife, but if I don't she'll send something to her, and Chi-Chi will kill me. I've never ogled another woman before her and if she sent other pictures it would only enrage her or worse. I can't risk it, I won't do it to my son. Both could destroy my family, but only one would if I get caught.

"One time… Then you never call, I never see you again, this never happened." It's all I say staring at myself in the reflection of the television and wonder just who am I right now? Was I really going to do this? Was cheating on my wife really going to happen?

She laughs, her seductive siren's purr reaches to me. "Ooh, you're such a naughty boy! Cheating on your wife to save your marriage. Oh, I can't wait to have that hard cock of yours!" I hear her voice dip and raise in pitch and its then I hear her climax. She cums hard, I can tell even with just the audio. The subtle background sounds with my hearing are enough for me to know the truth, this is going to be a long night.

"Just… tell me where for this one time…"

[***]

I said those words, and now I have to look at myself and mock how naïve I was. _One time? You're such a liar._ I can't believe I've done this so many times, this tryst of mine has been going on for almost half a year. She stands both of her heels into my chest and digs into me while she pulls out a whip and strikes my other limbs, she is here to inflict pain. To punish me for being such a horrible person. She enjoys every grit I make as she strikes me, when she scratches me with her thick heels from my abs to my neck, the pain is addictive because it helps me forget who I am.

I feel her trail up that tiny little stick with a clip of leather, she taps my cheek and I turn to the side for her, my eyes are on her the entire time as she smiles and strikes me hard across my face. The pain is there and I feel the string and rush of blood slowly come down from the wound, I do not feel anything but satisfaction and I offer her my other cheek, she does it again, leaving such equal marks on my face. She slams her heel square into my chest and I hiss as she kicks up, and connects with my head. My head cracks the ground and she smiles such a devious smile, she brings the whip to lips and licks it clean from my blood. "Such a bad boy, you need to be punished now get inside before I really _hurt you!"_

Fuck if I don't feel so much excitement right now and I shouldn't, I don't say anything as I slowly get on my knees and crawl inside. My mistress doesn't like it when I am taller than her, I am only allowed on my hands and knees inside with her. I watch her go the bed to grab more things, one is a long flailed whip with multiple straps it is one she likes but not her favorite which is a proper full length whip that she can use, she can strike me from several feet away with it and leave streaks across my chest. I present myself before her, my hands on my knees once again as she walks behind me and closes the sliding glass door and the drapes as well, no one is going to see inside, the world shouldn't see me like this. Outside I am everything good and right, inside her room I am nothing, just an object of desire and pleasure that longs for her.

The snap of the whip is heard as she walks behind me, "Did you tell your wife yet?" She whispers softly, she knows that I can hear everything and my senses are heightened by the dim lighting provided by the lamp which is covered in a black sheet.

"I won't ever tell her." I confess and she strikes me, my back is streaked with small flashes of pain. My mistress doesn't believe me, "It would kill her," I add and she strikes me again, across the shoulder this time and I feel my skin being scrapped by the hard leather. Without my ki flowing through it I am just a normal man, I am able to be hurt and punished for my sins.

She hits me several more times across my back, each one burning and causing me to flinch as she is not a weak woman, with just three strikes I can feel my blood beginning to trickle down my back. "Why are you here, I thought you said it was the last time? That you didn't want to see me again, and yet you called me." She sounds amused as I hear the whip drop to the floor and she comes behind me, the flood of her own arousal is thick almost like perfume and she pushes her finger down my back going to the small cuts in my body and jabs her finger in forcefully and I wince. "What do you tell your wife when you have all these marks? You can't keep this façade up too much more," She says before sliding her hand back up and into my black hair and pulls hard at the roots of my prominent spike of hair that just up and over the rest.

"I tell her… I tell her I got them training, it happens a lot." I do get quite a few injuries while training, but I've never let my family see me when I go home, I was up immediately in the bathroom and normally by the next morning I have barely noticeable marks, nothing that wouldn't be a giveaway to what I did the night before.

She fists her hand tighter and I grip my knees, "How do you like lying to your children? Do you feel proud of what you do when you abandon them to come and beg at my feet?" She is so close to my ear and I open my mouth to speak but she bites hard on my shoulder, she pierces the skin and I groan in twisted pleasure.

I'm addicted to her touch, how she makes me feel alive, and yet it hurts me inside because of it. I shouldn't enjoy this, yet I am here doing it again and again. She pulls back her lips from my shoulder and she licks the blood from her lips, she likes the spiciness and life that flows in my blood. She lets go of my hair and moves to my back and presses her lips into my back softly, each feather press of her lips goes slowly to my wounds where her tongue darts out to clean away my injuries with her tongue. Her other hand wraps around my front, the smoothness of her leather is nothing like the feel of her body, its torture to have it so close as she presses her hand and chest into me as she continues. No matter her words she wants me too, she loves it as much as I do and its why she never says no.

Her hand goes lower smoothing down my chest, her finger dipping into the grooves of my abs, pushing through the sweat of my body and lower still. I feel my breath hitch as she grazes her teeth hard against my back and at the same time wraps her hand my straining erection. She continues to touch it through the fabric, denying me any greater pleasure as she strokes me haphazardly through it.

"Why are you here?" She asks against my back, she knows the reason but she only further degrades me because she wants me to admit it.

I take a moment to breathe as she continues her fingers squishing the head of my length between her fingers, "You, you're why my mistress." I groan as she laughs against me.

I don't want her to stop, I feel I deserve this, to be perverted and dominated by another woman. My wife controls many aspects about me, she used to be so angry and forceful with me at times when we were younger that it made me submissive to her by coincidence. Making her mad would cause a fight and my saiyan blood loved them, she would fight long and hard with me, sometimes in yelling others with fists. After each time she would come back though and apologize, I would as well and we would embrace one another then fuck like animals on the floor as an apology. It was what I enjoyed for so long with my loving wife, it all changed though with Gohan. She stopped yelling so much, she gave up fighting physically with me and then it changed, she didn't like it rough, she was a lady and a mother. They didn't fuck like animals, they were cradled loved and caressed, petted with care and made love too.

I didn't protest then, I thought it might change but I was happy, she was happy and nothing was a big deal. Then I spent so long from her, I died the first time and was gone for a year, no more wife to fill my desires and I wasn't there for her. We were reunited again and she was angry with me, angry about taking Gohan to train, about having Piccolo as a guest. We fought again and my blood was aroused once again, the worst fight we ever had was the night before the cell games. Gohan was out of the house and we got into a heated argument, she slapped me, kicked me, punched me and screamed about not wanting to lose me or her son. It was that night I felt more alive than ever before, the thrill of a fight to the death and my wife so full of life and emotion made me go wild. We fucked in the middle of the floor that night seven times before I carried her to the bedroom.

Then I was gone for seven years, I thought that other world would satisfy me but it never quite could. I got to fight yes, I got to train and eat all I wanted but where was my wife? Where was the Chi-Chi I married? If it was supposed to be heaven why didn't I get to taste my wife's creamy thighs, luscious lips, her large breasts, and feel myself buried inside her. Why did I never get that?

Then everything that happened afterwards, with Buu and my resurrection I couldn't wait to go home. To have my wife yell and scream at me for everything I had done wrong, how I needed to be more responsible as a parent and remind me how to live again. But…. But… she never did, she was just happy to have me home. She kissed me, cooked for me, and made love to me. No more arguments, no more screaming, no more hitting, and I realized that I had lost that.

I did small things to get her attention, but she waved them off and said it was fine, accidents happened and people made mistakes. No point in getting angry or upset over nothing, I was stunned! _Why? Why won't you fight me, why won't you yell, why won't you hit me?_ It's what I wanted for so long, and now I come back to life and she won't do any of those things anymore. I even asked her why don't you get mad at me anymore and she just looked at me and smiled,

' _Because I love you, and I forgive you. I Don't want to be mad anymore, I just want to be happy with you.'_

Its why I found my mistress, she does what my wife won't. She hits me, she yells at me, calls me bad things and I love it. I feel alive, the rush of her touches and teeth excite me just like when I first married. I feel teeth digging into my ear, and growling curses as she flips past my thin pair of underwear and grips my shaft with all her strength and I lose it. I climax all over her leather glove and she laughs, "Such a filthy and dirty man you are." She pulls away from me only to lick the white strings of my cum from her gloves before going to retrieve her next 'item', it's a melting candle one of her favorites, it had been burning for a while and she comes towards me with one foot pressed against my shoulder she shoves me down to the ground.

I watch her brown eyes alive with excitement, I can tell she's enjoying herself more than she knows. I swallow as she tips the candle and I feel the splash, hot wax right where my wounds are fresh, the make me grunt in pain as it stings, my fists clench tightly together but I remain on the ground as she continues, each single drip I feel against my skin for several long minutes.

She grins as she extinguishes the candle against my chest and I know I'm showing a visible grit from the pain of it, "Oh? Did that hurt you?" She asks, while pain is her goal, she doesn't wish it to not be for our pleasure.

"I am fine mistress." I say wincing slightly as she puts her fingers where the small burn is.

"There is pink, I don't wish to mar your skin with fire…" She says softly, she stops to pull her glove from her mouth with her pearly white teeth locked on the soft edge before it falls loose exposing her delicate and soft skin.

I'm trembling now as I am about to receive her touch, the leather denies me the softness of her fingers, the punishment of denial and feeling the soft warm skin against my own. She knows I long for it with a knowing smile, she straddles my hips, the leather of her underwear is soaked and leaking from the excitement and its pressed against me hips. I resist to not buck my hips as she places her fingers over the wound and I groan. "Let me ease your pain…" She purrs before dropping her mouth to lick at the wound and I love it as the sting of my sensitive flesh and her tongue are making me go wild.

I roll my hips and it presses against her sex grinding the fabric into her body, I feel her shudder and moan as I know I'm pressing against her bud of pleasure I can feel it and she grips my chest trying to hold herself back from reaching her peak right there. I don't roll again, I know I shouldn't have done that. My mistress will be angry with me, and I am excited. She keeps herself calm but the fire sparks in her eyes, "You can't move unless I tell you!" She yells and I hold back the smirk, _that's what I want to hear._ She slaps my chest, and I can't stop the smile now.

Its everything I lost, she yells again but I don't hear her. I feel the anger, the strikes against my skin each one driving me mad. I growl in a deep way, it echoes and reverberates through the room as I hear her pull that small leather whip up and strike me across my shoulders and hands. I'm losing myself in the moment as old memories of the wife I used to know overtake the woman atop me now. "I'm going to fuck you," I say in a deep throaty voice and I hear her gasp.

"You wouldn't dare touch your mistress! I haven't-!" Her words are angry but the excitement in the air is too much, her arousal is so spicy I can taste it. Even I have a limit, and she knows it. She wanted me to go wild, the pain is build up, the yelling, and the strikes are just like old times. I don't care anymore about this roleplaying, I want her! I want her now!

I roar like an animal and push her up and over and onto the bed in a fluid motion, she cries out in protest but it's all show right now. I grab at the leather dress she wears and tear it from her body, I expose those tits of hers and I devour them with my mouth. I bite at their peaks, while my other hand pinches and squeezes her other nipple with a hard but firm grasp. Her hair is dangling over the edge of the bed. That long black hair is so nice but I won't touch it, that is what she wants. She mewls and cries at my roughness but I'm not stopping, my free hand yanks away at her soaking wet leather panties, they are just snapped and I split her legs a part with my size.

She's soaked to the core and I want to plunge my raging cock into her tight went cunt but no. She's got me too riled up end it right now. I suck at her breasts hard, I know she's going to have a hickey on them. But that's fine she's marked by me and me alone, her husband wouldn't care about it anyway. He probably doesn't even check or touch her anymore like I do.

"Get on your knees bitch." I tell her in a rough growl, I'm not submissive anymore. She had her fun and its time for me to have mine, I see her excitement and she does so, clawing on both hands and knees but dripping and ready for me. She mewls in desire, that soft ass of hers shakes begging me to take her and fuck her. I snort and grab her ass but I do not do it gently, I slap it with my hand, but I am careful I don't want to break her hips. One side then the other, the slaps of her ass are so inviting and her head falls forward onto the sheets. Gripping them tightly between her fingers as she screams in pleasure, the muffled sounds are a delight to my ears.

"That's a good little bitch, you've needed a spanking." The words are coming and I'm not thinking,

"Yes, I've been a bad girl! I'm a bad wife, a bad mother, please be rough with me!" That proclamation is all I want to hear, I love it rough. I shove myself into her hot wet core and fuck her. This is just like I remember it when I was younger, the force is there as the headboard bangs into the wall. My grunts and snorts are purely in lust and my desires are reached.

I hear her scream, and beg as I slam my hips into from behind her, my forceful thrusts and speed increase as I feel her slaps against the side of my hand. She likes it rough, my mistress loves it when I fuck her.

My hands grip her hips so tight I know there will be light fingerprints around her as I finally reach my limit. I fill her body squeeze me tightly attempting to drain me of all my fluids as I bury myself into her womb and release my seed inside of her. She cums, I can feel it as her walls convulse around my length as her eyes roll into the back of her head and she collapses forward. Our releases are satisfying, but I look down at her and her panting face and the glow of moment quickly evaporates. I don't want to want this, I shouldn't have to do things like this. I pull myself out of her and go quickly to retrieve my shorts. I look back at my mistress and see her body still propped up and my white fluid leaking out from her core.

 _I'm sorry…_

It's all I can think right now as guilt and shame now come full force in me. I don't look back as I step outside and jump into the air, I don't try and think about the sin I've just committed but I can't as I'm covered in her scent, her juices are drenching my cock still and I know I can't go home. Go home to a wife who loves me, who will smile and have me hold her until she wakes up. A son who will want to train with his dad, but I don't feel right about what I've done. _What father does this to his wife and family? Why do I have to be so sick and perverted?_

 _[***]_

I come home an hour or so later, I've washed myself in the stream near our house. I know Chi-Chi wouldn't smell it but Goten could, my almost nine-year-old son. I couldn't have him say something and bust me in front of my wife, _why do you smell like another lady dad?_ Oh, that would go over so well I think with a shake of my head. I come home and through my bedroom window. I don't want to wake the entire house, when I enter I see Chi-Chi in bed. The pain sticks me square in my heart as I see her sleeping, my loving wife. I close my eyes not wanting to get upset with myself as I throw my shorts into the hamper and climb into bed beside her.

"mmh" She moans as I wrap my arms around her, _why do you do this to her?_ Truthfully I have no answer, as she turns in my arms and presses her head against my chest, the small marks are already healing and she can't feel the burns or nicks on my skin. She shouldn't have too, as my saiyan healing helps me recover rapidly. Her soft hands hold my back and I feel her kiss my chest. "You're home late. Everything okay?" She asks half asleep, half awake.

"Fine, just fine." _Liar!_

She laughs, "You wouldn't be cheating on me would you?" Her words are in jest, she wouldn't imagine me cheating on her and I hold her tight. "Late nights, you have some lady on the side?" She jokes again and I keep silent, how can she say that?

"You're the only woman I love." I manage to say, and she sighs contentedly against me.

"I love you," She murmurs before going back to sleep.

Closing my eyes is all I can do, I want to tell her. I want to have this all stop, to not feel so guilty about what I'm doing, but I don't want to hurt her.

 _I am so pathetic…_ I hold my wife close and drift into sleep where I am greeted by the sight of my mistress and all the things she did to me and I cry, I cry where she can't hear or see me.

The morning comes quick for me, and when I wake up Chi-Chi is already gone. I sense her ki outside, doing chores and Goten's energy is nearby. I let out a sigh as I get out of bed and stare outside for a moment. It must stop… but saying is so much easier than doing.

The day is like any other I go outside and train with my son, we have fun and play wrestle with each other, he's so happy to have a dad now he wants to do all the things I did with Gohan when he was a kid. Taking him for Nimbus rides, catching fish in the lake, and just being a 'cool' dad like Trunks called Vegeta. It's a nice distraction from everything and for a few hours I forget, there's nothing else but making my son happy.

We end with him trying to become a super-saiyan three, he believes he can do it because I can. He also wants to show off to Trunks, but that is beside the point because he wants to be strong just like me. He tells me all the time, 'Dad I wanna be just like you when I grow up!' It couldn't make me more proud to hear but also destroy me so hard, because I don't like what I have become. We stop after another hour with him drained from trying to transform so I carry him back over my shoulder and back home.

We arrive back home and there is my wife, happily smiling and the smell of dinner on the table. She smiles when she sees me and I set Goten down who runs over to hug his mother although he makes her wince with his strong hugs. "Easy Goten, your mom is only human." I remind him but he only smiles.

"My mom is the best mom! I give her strong hugs because she deserves them! I have the best mom and dad ever!"

"When you're right you're right sweetie." Chi-Chi kisses his cheek and he bounds inside ready for dinner. Her eyes look to me and I give her a forced smile, "Goku there's a call on your cell phone from an unlisted number." She says looking to me and I look to her, but I'm not sure what to say. There's a reason the number is unlisted, I know who it is and I'm shocked. It's not even been a day? "You shouldn't give out your number Goku, the last thing I need is people calling the house and selling me some appliance." She semi scolds me but with a smile.

"Sorry," I say and she pats me on the shoulder.

"Don't be sorry," She says and kisses my cheek and walks in beside me.

Later I find my phone later and there it is, a voicemail that lasted for 44 seconds. It was my mistress, I pull up my phone and punch in her number. _What does she want?_ It rings for a moment but then it connects. "My house, tonight 11 sharp. You left me unsatisfied," That was all I hear and it clicks off. I set the phone down on the night stand for my bed.

Trying to process everything that I've just heard even though it was less than a four second conversation, it wasn't an invitation to a hotel in the city, no this was at the house? I hear the phone ring in the other room and my mind jumps thinking that it might be her but I hear Chi-Chi pick up the receiver and a female voice on the other side. _Videl… strange why is she calling?_

I'm so lost in my thoughts I don't hear the door to my room open, the soft footsteps come and then arms wrap around my chest. "Goku." Her tone is serious, and not soft. What could be wrong?

"Oh, hey Chi what's up?" I put on my act again as she just hugs me. I know something is wrong, her body and scent are all wrong. Though by her actions she isn't acting like she just had a phone call with daughter in law of her dreams.

"Videl is pregnant…" She says and I stop, _Well I'll be Gohan._ I can't stop myself from smirking, I couldn't really believe it. "Our little boy is growing up so fast, I'm going to be a grandmother." I didn't believe it, but I'm sure Chi-Chi wouldn't lie to me. "She just called to tell me, she hasn't told Gohan yet because she just found out." I can smell her about to cry. Why would this upset her, she always loved children. "Goku... I'm not sure how to feel, Gohan is barely twenty and he's going to be a father. I know Videl's got a lot of money but still, they haven't married each other yet."

That was true, he wasn't angry at Gohan it was a normal thing for him and Videl to be sleeping with each other. "Gohan's saved the world a few times, I think he can handle being a dad If I did it." I crack a smile as she lets a small chuckle out. "Gohan and Videl can handle this, we'll support them and besides who knows you could finally get that extra girl in the family?"

I feel her tension leave, "You're right, although I think you should go and help Gohan with the news. I'm sure he'll react like you did when I told you I was pregnant." She moves to my side and I wrap my arm around her and hold her hip. "Would you go over and talk with him, I'm sure his dad would be a good support for him."

I nod, how could I say no? "No problem," Is all I tell her.

"Well just be back before Goten comes back from Trunks house, you know how much he'll get worried if his dad spends more time with his older brother than him." She says with a wink and a poke in my ribs.

"Right, right." I say kissing the top of her head and getting up. _Just enough time to visit her…_

My body wasn't satisfied either, and even with the news I had plans made. Surely Gohan wouldn't need his dad for that long?

[***]

I arrive at her 'house' the one where my mistress resides, I was dressed as I was supposed to. Only in black training pants, my regular clothes set outside the door as I had taken them off after leaving from Gohan's apartment. His son was in a state of stunned silence but he wasn't angry. He and Videl were a good match, of course he hoped that his son wouldn't turn out like him… _scampering off in the night to his mistress for wild sex. Be a good man Gohan, and don't let your desires rule you like they now do me._ He swallowed as he took a breath.

A few moments tick by and I wait still, I can hear movement inside, my breathing kicks up. She comes from the side, dressed as always, and I can see the fire in her eyes. She wants me and I want her, with only a grin on her face she opens up the door and beckons me inside with a pull of her finger. I can see the marks on her from the night before, they are covered up by regular clothes but I can see the marks I left as she walks around.

She moves to the bed, pushing aside the white sheets she falls backwards, her hair isn't like normal. No, it isn't bound in braids, its loose and fee flowing behind her, she gives me a wink as she moves her fingers to her leather covered core. "You need to finish what you started," Her sultry voice calls to me and I do not argue, I could go all day if I wanted but a human can't keep up with my stamina, I pull away my shorts and kick them into the corner and I see her eyes grow wide with anticipation as I come closer.

With both hands planted on either side of her body I lean down and press my nose into the crook of her neck. She's sweating, horny, and hasn't washed my scent off her from the other day. I scrape my teeth along her neck as her hands press against my hot chest and she moans with pleasure. I pull apart her leather clothes and expose her breasts and I see the marks left behind from yesterday. The large bruise is there on her breast along with small outlines of my fingers.

"You left marks on me," Her words are joined with her nails dig down along my chest, "How does it feel?"

"Again," Is all I say and she does it again coming back up, I feel the welts and small trials of blood that are left by her hands.

She laughs as she watches my expression, "More?" She leans up to bite at my ear and I merely grunt a response. All I want is for her to keep going, I hear the rush of wind as her hand smacks the back of my ass and pulls me closer. "Come on now, I don't have much time, the family will be back soon."

Snorting I know it's probably wise to do so, I pull down her panties and with a growl I glide the underside of my cock against her parted lips, the vein of rolling over her clit as she bucks her hips up impatiently. I wrap my hands around her body and pull her up against me. The bed no longer suits me as I can feel the moon's pull calling to me to claim her with the glow of the moon, her limbs wrap around my neck and her legs wind around my hips as she rolls her body up and over my body. She's soaked and ready for me, my eyes stare up into the full moon and I grab the back of my mistress's ass and pull her up so that I can pull her down on my straining erection. She gasps and her fingers dig into my flesh and I pull up her body almost popping free from her warm wet core only to pull her back down.

She cries out her head against my own as I repeat, "Fuck me, fuck me," She pants in my ear and I almost lose what control I have, I bend my knees just enough to begin to thrust faster and harder. I'm not passionate, I'm not loving, this is what I desire. I'm restraining only enough to not hurt her but I see her body rock with every powerful movement of my hips. Her breasts roll upwards and although I would love to give them attention that's not what we both need right now.

Faster and harder I thrust, drawing out more ragged cries from her lips as she can only hold onto me. "Goku…" Her voice pants and I tense and I lose my rhythm, "God's don't stop Goku I'm soo-"

I am lost in the moment but my mind snaps aware as I hear the handle of the door twist open. My voice is locked and my head turns back around as I see my son standing in the doorway, the lights are dark but since I am holding my mistress in my arms in the moonlight he can see only my back and her legs wrapped around me. "Private training again?" He sounded confused, "You and mom sure do a lot of that, but-"

"Goten! Out!" His mother yells.

He's confused, he doesn't realize what were doing, thank Kami he was still ignorant of what I'm doing right now. "But I'm-"

"Out!" She yells again and I watch Goten slump his shoulders in defeat and walks out but he doesn't fully close the door.

"Gohan's and Videl are at the door." The door clicks closed and I look back at my mistress, she's frustrated and glares at me.

"I told you to be faster, that he'd be back at eleven." She sighs shaking her head at me, "Well finish up Goku we have guests I'm still close." She says bouncing her hips up again.

I look at her for a moment, "I think we should stop this roleplaying, I'm going to lose my mind Chi." I move her back to the bed to get myself and her over the edge quickly, I kiss my wife on the lips, gone is the illusion of my mistress and she holds my head as I pump out of her hard and fast. She was still close and I swallow her voice in my own mouth before I spill myself in her womb. The excitement is gone, and the rush is over, it was the same old thing I was used to.

"Goku what's the matter? I thought you liked it?" She asks as I pull out of her and go to dress myself.

"I do like it, but I feel like I shouldn't do it. I love you Chi-Chi, I shouldn't have to play pretend just to get excited like I used to be," I sigh in defeat shaking my head and find my usual training clothes to put on. "I should be happy with you, with what we have, I shouldn't need to have you pretend to be someone else." I shouldn't have let this happen, I don't want to hurt my wife's feelings. It was amazing the first time but I couldn't stop myself from doing it over and over. I married Chi-Chi and I love her, she shouldn't have to pretend to be anyone else.

She sighs but I see her smile, "Goku its fine, I don't mind doing it. I've not felt that kind of excitement since we got married, it was refreshing but we can always try other things you know." She almost purrs that I as I look back at her, why would she say it like that? "Oh come on, there's plenty of ways to have fun in the bedroom. You just like it rough, we can always compromise Goku, that's how being married works you don't have to like everything. If you tell me what's wrong, we can fix those problems," She walks up and places a hand on my shoulder, her brown eyes are looking into mine and I give her a small grin "Okay?"

I merely nod to her, "We should stick with hotels though," She gives me a smile and kisses my cheek.

"I agree, now come on lets go talk to our son about being a dad and not smelling like we just had kinky sex." She giggles and walks to the bathroom and I can only let a snort escape my nose as I laugh. "We'll talk about it later, and don't touch what's in the nighstand."

She's right, I shouldn't be upset about everything. Though she has me curious, "Why hun?" I ask as she pokes her head out from the door. "It's anal lube." Her face is blushing but I can smell her, I look at the nightstand and back to her. "I told you… compromises, besides don't act like you haven't thought about it." She closes the door and I hear her turn the water on.

I feel like laughing, but truthfully, she's got me hard again. "I suppose we can always work things out… but I'm going to miss my mistress." I take a full breath before heading out into the hallway where I see Goten talking to his brother and pregnant girlfriend. I shouldn't be ashamed of what I do, but I do need to be more careful… I can only imagine what would've happened had those two opened the door and not Goten. That's a conversation I do not want, with a goofy smile on my face I plop down across from my son. In short order Chi-Chi comes out five minutes later and sits beside me to have a family conversation as Videl admits she hadn't told her dad yet. She thought we'd be more understanding and Gohan looked to me and asked if he felt this overwhelmed when I was going to be a dad.

"Thing's will change Gohan but you two will be fine parents, you're much smarter than me and Videl is just as strong willed as your mother." I tell him as I wrap an arm around Chi-Chi, she pats my leg and I lean back into the couch as her head rests against my chest.

"Yeah just don't have that weird training sessions like mom and dad do when mom gets all dressed up in leather and hits dad because he won't defend himself!" Goten exclaims to the immediate surprise and red faces of myself and Chi-Chi. "They never let me help, I want to keep training but mom only yells at me when she's in that weird wrestling hold."

Chi-Chi's face is buried in my chest she doesn't want to look and I only laugh and scratch the back of my head because I don't know what to say. "Well its late, I think we should go home," Gohan says standing up as Videl looks at the two of us, "Come on Videl." He says snapping her from the daze and I don't even move.

They exit without another word though I look at Goten and he doesn't know what the problem is. "Go get ready for bed son."

"Aww, come on its only-"

I give him a stern look and he gives up and goes to his room. Chi-Chi is still mortified but my hearing picks up words from outside. "You're mom and dad… do that?" Clearly Videl is stunned to hear that revelation not that I could blame her. "I thought they were just normal people."

"I guess they like to experiment it's not like you don't like it up the-" I miss the last word as Videl slugs him. "Sorry Videl," I want to laugh but I don't as I grasp what he was going to say. I guess that's where Chi-Chi got that idea.

I look down at my wife who still hasn't moved. I want to ask her where she got that lube from but I think she's embarrassed enough.

I hold her and kiss her head. "No more in the house,"

"I agree until we get rid of your son."

"My son?" I exclaim with a chuckle.

She growls, "Only you would say something like that in front of company."

"Maybe… at least we don't have to hide it." I sigh and pat her arms, "I'm okay with that…"

 **The End**

 ***Spoiler Alert* (It's Chi-Chi, he's not having an affair its all a roleplaying with his wife, go back and read. I hope I didn't upset you.)**

 **A/N (2): Please don't judge me I just had to get it out of my head! It wouldn't stop!**

 **MB**


End file.
